


I’m just so hungry

by WeirdV



Series: Text From Last Night [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: I have no idea what those are, M/M, TFLN - Freeform, Taquitos, Texts From Last Night, but I think I got the idea, it's food, right - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5390555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdV/pseuds/WeirdV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(717): I know I swore I wouldn't go home with him, but he whispered that he had taquitos and you know how much drunk me loves taquitos.</p><p>Laura frowns as she reads the text her brother sent her, blinking before glancing at the clock and noticing it’s 1am, before placing it back on her nightstand and falling back to sleep.<br/>3 hours earlier<br/>Derek sighs as he follows his sister into the place, looking around reluctantly. <br/>“We are not leaving until you’ve danced with at least one person” she says, “You don’t have to go home with anyone, especially not after last time.”<br/>“Obviously not” he growls, recalling the last time his sister dragged him along and he had to call her the next morning to pick him up, at the police station. The woman he’d gone home with had kicked him out again the following morning, wearing nothing but his boxers, and kept his phone and wallet.<br/>It wasn’t a good experience. And it had all been Laura’s fault.<br/>So no, he wasn’t planning on going home with anyone. He was going to get drunk – just enough so he’d be able to dance – and then go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m just so hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Here you have a Texts from last night series nobody asked for, but you all secretely love.

**I’m just so hungry**

(717): _I know I swore I wouldn't go home with him, but he whispered that he had taquitos and you know how much drunk me loves taquitos._

 

Laura frowns as she reads the text her brother sent her, blinking before glancing at the clock and noticing it’s 1am, before placing it back on her nightstand and falling back to sleep.

_3 hours earlier_

Derek sighs as he follows his sister into the place, looking around reluctantly.

“We are not leaving until you’ve danced with at least one person” she says, “You don’t have to go home with anyone, especially not after last time.”

“Obviously not” he growls, recalling the last time his sister dragged him along and he had to call her the next morning to pick him up, at the police station. The woman he’d gone home with had kicked him out again the following morning, wearing nothing but his boxers, and kept his phone and wallet.

It wasn’t a good experience. And it had all been Laura’s fault.

So no, he wasn’t planning on going home with anyone. He was going to get drunk – just enough so he’d be able to dance – and then go home.

 

It’s late, he knows that much, and he’s dancing with someone. The music is pounding in his head, and he feels great. The guy he’s dancing with is totally hot, he knows that much, as he dances with him. He feels someone tap his shoulder and he turns around.

“Dude, you have a girlfriend?” the guy shouts, sounding a bit surprised.

“Ew, no” he shakes his head, “That’s my sister. I’ll be right back, don’t leave.”

“Not without you, hot stuff” he replies with a wink, watching as Derek follows her for a moment.

“I’m going home” she says, “You’ll be coming? Or are you staying?”

“I’m staying a bit longer” he hears himself say to his own surprise, “I’ll get a cab home.”

“Okay, swear to me you won’t go home with this guy, okay?” she says, he nods – damn, that really makes his head pound – and grins.

“I _swear_ I will not go home with cutie McBooty” he says solemnly, giggling stupidly at the nickname he just thought up. He did have a cute butt.

“That’s good” she says, “I’ll see you tonight, have fun.”

He nods and watches her walk off before returning to his cutie.

“You came back” he grins widely, pulling Derek up against him and kissing his cheek, “I thought you left me.”

“Nah, just had to say bye to my sister” he says, feeling a blush spread over his face where the cutie had kissed his cheek.

“So weird that you go partying with your sister” he says, “Oh my God! I just had the best idea.”

“Yeah?” he asks, grinning at the man.

“We should totally go to my place” he nods, leaning forward and then whispering into Derek’s ear, “I have taquitos.”

“Yes” Derek nods, “I _love_ taquitos.”

The man nods, “I’m Stiles, by the way.”

“Derek” he says, “Let’s go get some taquitos.”

_NOW_

Derek blinks tiredly, slowly opening them to find himself lying on a bed next to the cutest guy he had even seen – Stiles, his hung-over brain supplies helpfully.

“Hello hot stuff” the guy smiles widely, leaning forward and kissing Derek on the lips, “You sleep okay?”

“I think?” he says, rubbing his head, “What happened?”

“Well, I learnt you _really_ love taquitos” he says with a grin.

“Taquitos?” he frowns, “Ugh, no I hate them. I only like them when I’m totally drunk.”

“Huh. And here I was afraid we wouldn’t have anything in common” he grins, “You want something to drink?”

“Water would be awesome” he says with a weak smile, “We didn’t, uhm, you know?”

“Nah, we did some kissing” he shrugs, “Some really hot grinding and coming in our pants. I think we both passed out after that. I mean – going from our – ahem – clothes.”

Derek looks down and sees the spot – dried up spot – in the front of his black jeans, “Classy” he snorts, looking up to see Stiles sporting the same look, “Why didn’t you change out of them?”

“I thought it’d be less awkward for you if we were both messy” he shrugs, and Derek finds it strangely comforting, endearing, that he had done something so strange and gross to make him feel comfortable.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome” he says, “Your phone has been bleeping.”

“Aaw” he leans over the bed – and over Stiles – to grab his phone from the nightstand, “It’s my sister.”

“Good” he says, “I mean, for a moment there I was scared you had a secret girlfriend – or boyfriend.”

“Nope” he shakes his head and grins widely, “Oh, I apparently sent her a text last night?”

“Yeah, I think you said something like that when we were walking over to my place” he says, “Did she reply?”

“Yeah, she said: ‘use protection’” he snorts, “I guess jeans are protection enough, right?”

“They truly are” Stiles nods, “But today’s your lucky day, because I have actual condoms in my possession as well.”

“Thank fuck” he grins, “After breakfast?”

“Yes” Stiles nods, “After breakfast. And then after dinner again, maybe. If you’re up for it.”

“You play your cards right, and you can be my date to my little sister’s wedding” Derek says with a weak smile, Stiles smiles back at him.

“I love weddings” he says, “Let’s get breakfast, and get this show on the road.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it.  
> Let me know ;)


End file.
